


One shots

by Loki_winchester_scamander



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, Banter, Choices, F/M, Romance, Sarcasm, scares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_winchester_scamander/pseuds/Loki_winchester_scamander
Summary: just a bunch of one shots I came up with. Hope you enjoy.





	One shots

You have been given two options for your afterlife. You can either go to hell, or choose one currently living being and tail them invisibly for the remaining years of their life. You choose option B. You thought carefully for a moment. Trying to decide who you would want to follow for the rest of their life. Being the stubborn sarcastic person you are, you choose someone that you believe to be dead as a joke to see what would happen. To your great surprise, the next instant you are in what you believe to be someone's room. You look around wondering what is going on.  
This can’t be happening, you think.   
I can’t seriously be stuck with who I think I am. It’s not possible they’re not even real. They’re a myth. There is no way that Loki Laufeyson is real.   
Just as you finished that thought, someone walked into the room.   
He was gorgeous. Shoulder length raven hair framed his handsome face. He was around six foot tall and decked out in full armor. You were amazed at what you were seeing. He looked like a knight right out of the round table. While you were gawking at the beautiful man, he went about the room picking up a book and sitting down to read. Once seated, he flicked his wrist and the armor he wore shimmered green and was replaced with a soft green tunic and leather pants. You looked over his shoulder and read the inscription on the inside cover,

To Loki, my beloved son. I believe this will be of help to you.   
Frigga.

Yep, you were now tied to the god of mischief for the rest of his days.   
So far it had been a week since you had died and started to haunt Loki. That’s how you chose to refer to your current predicament. It had been pretty uneventful. You followed him around while he went about his days. Mostly he stayed in his room and read, or he went to the library to read. Every once in a while you would see him look around as if he thought someone was there. Seeing as you were invisible, you thought he was just being weird. As time went on he repeated this more and more.   
You were bored and decided to see what all you could do now that you weren’t technically alive. You found that you couldn’t walk through walls, much to your disappointment. You could move things and you could change what you were wearing just by thinking about it. Another thing you found out was that you didn’t need to sleep or eat. So when Loki was asleep, you tested how far you could go from him before you were teleported back to him. The farthest you had got so far had been around 100 yards. This allowed you to explore some of the palace while he was asleep without being interrupted.   
It had been about a month now and you were dying to do something new. You were tired of Loki’s boring schedule. Yes it was cool to see what his life was like but you could predict what he was going to do before he even did it. You were weirdly observant when you wanted to be. Now you just layed on the ground and were pulled along behind Loki wherever he went. Right now he was heading back to his room. You could tell by the change in the ceiling. Finally he reached his room and settled down with a book to read. You were so tired of just sitting and watching him read that you screamed. When you opened your eyes after, Loki was standing with blades drawn in his battle armor scanning the room. You were beyond confused. Any other time you had tried to talk with him he hadn’t heard you. Now you wanted to try again. This time you didn’t close your eyes. Letting out another scream you watched as he tried to pinpoint where the noise was coming from. You had been sitting on his bed and now he stared at it like he was going insane. You wondered if he could hear you at a normal volume so you tested it.  
“Loki” you said normally.  
“Who’s there” he replied. “ Are you the being who’s been following me?” he asked after you didn’t respond. You were amazed he had known about you. You assumed that being invisible meant he didn’t know about you. Obviously that was wrong.   
“No” you said, just for the hell of it.   
“ It’s not wise to lie to the god of lies,” he stated while returning to his normal clothes.   
“Who are you” he asked “ and why can’t I see you when I can sense you?”  
“Because that was the deal they gave me.”  
“ Who gave you?”  
“The people who sent me here.”  
“ Who sent you?”  
“ They didn’t tell me their names.”  
“That’s unhelpful”  
“Sorry”  
“You still haven’t told me your name.”  
“You haven’t told me yours either.”  
“That is a fair point, but as you have been following me, I believe you should be the first to address yourself.”  
“Fine, I’m (y/n).”  
“Pleasure to talk to you (y/n). I’m Loki.”  
“ I know” you replied with a giggle.  
“Then why did you ask me my name?”   
“ to be annoying” you laughed.  
“Why are you here” he asked.  
You thought about what you were going to say. You couldn’t lie because he would know, but you didn’t want him to know that you choose to follow him around for the rest of his life because you thought it would be funny and that it wouldn’t actually happen. So you tried to find a way to lie without lying.  
“ I’m here to follow you” you simply said.  
“ why though”  
“Because”  
“That isn’t an answer” he commented dryly. He moved toward the bed and sat on the edge, while you moved farther from him. You didn’t want to know just yet if you were able to touch other people, people being mainly him.  
“It is an answer, just not the one you would like” came you witty reply. You smirked thinking yourself clever with your come back.   
“That is true, how about I ask you questions and you answer the ones you want truthfully, does that sound agreeable?”  
“I suppose.”  
“Alright, How long have you been following me?”  
“.....”  
“How did you come to be on Asgard?”  
“ I do not know.”  
“I see, How long are you planning on following me?”  
“I don’t know the specific length of time” you said honestly. You didn’t even know how long people like him lived. You suspected longer than a human life but you didn’t know how much longer it would be.   
“How long do Asgardians live for?” you asked him as he was getting ready to speak.  
“It is about 5000 years give or take a few”, He replied intrigued at your question, “ Do you know the time you will be with me now?”  
“Yes,” you whispered softly in hopes that he wouldn’t hear you. Luck wasn’t on your side though and he caught your quiet answer.  
“So you are bound to follow me for the rest of my days?” He questioned with obvious confusion written on his features. You waited to reply, not knowing whether you should answer or just stop talking to him for a while. After some deliberation you choose to answer, “Yes.”  
You could see the wheels turning in his head. He was slowly coming up with an explanation for your presence. You thought he would be wrong in whatever he came up with because you had no idea that he had read about the myths of the afterlife as thought of by midgardians.   
“You chose to follow me for the rest of my days instead of going to, as your people call it, hell. Is that correct?” You were dumbfounded. You never thought he would hit the nail on the head with his first guess. You were apparently silent for too long as he nodded his head and hummed a response.   
“Why would you choose me? You haven’t ever met me.”  
“You’ll think I’m stupid if I tell you why.” you sighed out.  
“ Try me.” He quipped back. A smirk beginning to form on his perfect face.  
“ I thought you were just a myth and that I would like break the system by choosing someone that didn’t exist.” you mumbled embarrassed.   
“ Well darling, I am very much real. I do believe you myths about death say something about being able to reveal yourself at will. All that it requires is a touch.” his honey voice whispered out.  
“Fine, then if one touch is all it takes I’ll get it over with.” your brain kinda just went what the hell and the ‘one touch’ you chose to give was a kiss, square on his lips. This wasn’t just a peck either, it was a full on kiss. To your great amazement he reciprocated the kiss. His eyes falling closed on contact and only opening after you pulled away for air.   
“Your beautiful” was the only thing he said.


End file.
